School Trip
by GreenBunneh
Summary: Gabriella likes Troy. Troy likes Gabriella. What will happen when they get paired up for a school camping trip that involves sharing a tent?
1. Books and blushes

**  
This was just a random idea that came to mind while looking at the rain... So anyway, read on and tell me what you think!**

The sound of her alarm rang through Gabriella's ears at 6:45am. Time to get up and ready for school. Hitting the alarm to switch it off, she rolled out of bed and stretched lazily.

"Oh yay. Another day at school." she said to herself with fake happiness.

Although she made out to her mother that she loved her school, she actually hated it. She was known as the class nerd, and everybody ignored her. Apart from the Decathelon team. Her best friend was a geek aswell, called Taylor. They had grown pretty close, since they were the only ones that would talk to each other. Without Taylor, Gabriella would be a loner aswell a a nerd, and the same with Taylor and Gabriella.

After figuring out what she was going to wear to school today, (even though she was a nerd, that didn't mean she had to be a fashoin reject too. They were a different story) she put a small, barely visable touch of make-up on, then headed downstairs to make breakfast.

Troy stuffed a couple of slices of toast down his throught, grabbed his basketball and yelled to his mom,

"I'm going to school, see you soon!"

A faint,

"See you later honey" came as a reply, he then headed out the door to catch the school bus. He walked down the street to the bus stop, and, luckly for him, it came just as he rounded the corner of his block. Jogging up the couple of stairs to get to the bus, he was greeted by several 'Yo dude's, and 'Hey man's. He chuckled, before sitting down to his best friend, and partner in crime, Chad.

"Hey man! How's the mom?"

"...Chad, since when do you ask me about my mother?"

Chad laughed and sat back as the bus accelerated down the street.

"Did you do that English book report we had in for today?"  
"We had a report?!"

"Wanna' copy mine?"

"YES"

Troy smiled as Chad dragged his English book out and started to scribble down what Troy had written.

"Wait. Won't they realise that we have the same thing written down?" Troy pointed out.

They looked at each other for a second.

"Nah!" They chourosed.

Just as the bus reached the school gates, Gabriella arrived at the end of the school road, She walked to school as she only lived a couple of blocks away. Finally reaching the school gates, she wandered down the hallway to get to her locker.

"Hey girl!"

"Hi taylor" Gabriella said without even turning away from her locker.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Your the only one that talks to me outside the decathelon room."

"Point. So, i heard that Mrs Lalley has a 'suprise' for us!"

"Oh God no. what will it be this time? I mean c'mon, last time she 'suprised' us with a new seating plan! How 'fun' was that?"

"You have a new obsession with egxaterating things. Anyway, lets get to class before we have to sit in the front row."

"Ok, lemme' just get my books for the first two periods and-"

Gabriella was cut off by the fact that half of her locker had just spilt out onto the floor.

"Oh great..."

She sqatted down to grab the books, when she heard a deep voice come down to her level.

"Here, lemme' help you"

she looked up, and found herself gazing into the bluest of blue eyes. Troy Bolton.

"I-i i can manage..." she stuttered, glad that she was sqauting, otherwise she would have tripped due to 'weak at the knees'.

"I never said you couldn't. Here..."

Troy handed her the Geography book she had dropped, before smiling at her and jogging off to his basketball buddies.

"Girl, you so like him!"

"Is it that obvious?" Gabriella asked while staring at Troy who was chatting to his team.

"Now, let's go!"

"Alright, OK, i'm coming!" she laughed, before dragging her gaze away from Troy and following Taylor to Geography.

Little did Gabriella know, Troy couldn't take his eyes off her either. He bent down to get his bag and saw that her and Taylor were heading off to first period. He watched her walk away, her brunette locks bouncing around her shoulders. He smiled thinking back to when he had looked into her eyes earlier.

"Dude, c'mon, the bell for first period rang five minutes ago!"

Chad's voice brought him back to Earth, and he snapped out of his daze and walked off towards the Geography room.

**So...? What do you think? Review! They make me smile! XD! Next chapter should be up soon, but i'm going back to school tomorrow so...it'll be up when it's up anyway. Review!**

**Sarah...x**


	2. pencils and pairs

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, i was smiling when i wrote this! This bit is dedicated to them, but sorry if it sucks, it was written at half nine at night so it probably will. Ah well. Enjoy!**

**Sarah...x**

"Told you"

"Awww c'mon Taylor! It isn't my fault that there aren't two seats next to each other in our stupid Geography room!...Is it?"

"Yes! Of course it's your fault! If you weren't too busy drooling at Troy, then we-"

"Was i drooling?! Oh no...that's all i need!"

"Girl, it was a figure of speech! Ok, let's figure this out. There is a spare seat next to Chad, and one next to...uh oh."  
"What? Taylor! Tell me!"

"There's also a spare seat next to Troy..."

"I'M SITTING THERE!" Gabriella squealed, grabbing her books, and legging it over to Troy. Taylor stood there looking at her friend, shaking her head, before taking her seat next to Chad.

"Alright class, i'm sure you're all wondering what the surprise is!?" Mrs Lalley's over exited voice rang through the classroom as she waited for the class to respond.

"Uh hu..yes Mrs Lalley...mhmm" The class droned, wanting to get it over with, as sitting for an hour in a classroom with Mrs. Lalley jabbering on in her 'air hostess' type of voice could be the most annoying thing ever. Especially before lunch.

"Well, here it is: We're going camping!" She squealed, not knowing what a good impression she just did of Gabriella earlier.

"What? Like in a tent? In mud, and things...moving?!" Sharpay asked, horrified.

"Yes miss Evans, all of that, But, them most exciting thing is that you will be in pairs!"

The class groaned. Letting Mrs Lalley pick your pairs was as bad as the cafeteria's chips. And ask Sharpay, they were awful!

"Ok, your pairs are as follows...Look at the person next to you"

Taylor looked at Chad and sighed. He was trying to get his whole fist in his mouth. She poked him hard on the shoulder.

"Ow! Oh!" He looked at her after realising what they were supposed to do.

Troy turned and looked at Gabriella. Gosh she was beautiful. She looked cautiously up at him, and met his gaze. They were so caught up in each other, that they only caught the last sentence of what the teacher was saying.

"...These are your pairs!"

Gabriella blushed, and Troy suddenly found his pencil very interesting.

"...He stuck his fist in his mouth! How am i supposed to get through this Gab?!" Taylor wailed, before realising she had just wasted ten minutes of her free period talking to no-one. Gabriella, who was supposed to be listening, was too caught up in watching Troy fumble with his locker. Taylor sighed, this was going to be a long day.

"Yeah, i was thinking i would teach my dog how to juggle, and send him off to the circus!" Taylor said, trying to get Gabriella's attention.

"How are you gonna' do that?" Came the reply from Gabriella, as Troy had left the hallway, and she had gone back to listening to Taylor.

"Do you hear yourself?!"

"What? You said your dog-...oh ha ha Taylor." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Anyway, you must be happy, you get to share a tent with Bolton!"

"I do? Oh how I love Geography..."

Taylor laughed, as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"...She poked me in the shoulder! How am i supposed to get through this dude?!" Chad wailed, before realising he had just wasted ten minutes of lunch talking to no-one. Troy, who was supposed to be listening, was too caught up in watching Gabriella chat to Taylor. Chad looked over to where Troy's gaze was fixed. Oh boy, this was going to be a long day.

"Yeah, i was thinking i would teach my cat how to sing, and send her off to do Opera!" Chad said, trying to get Troy's attention. But this was way out of Chad's league. Gabriella had just waved at Troy, and he was smiling like a doofus at her which she seemed to find hilarious, and she burst out laughing. Troy laughed with her, before turning to Chad.

"So...What were you saying?" He smiled, thinking about Gabriella.

"I was saying my cat should do Opera."  
"You doof..."

"Do you listen to yourself? You're the one who is gazing at some girl like she was your life saver or something! All you get to do is sleep in the same tent with her-"

"I get to what? Geography Rocks!" He yelled, before jumping up out of his seat, and running off to talk to Gabriella.

**Yeah, you guessed it, Next chapter will be the first conversation between Troy and Gabriella! Omigosh, they actually speak to each other! Lol. Review! They still make me smile!**

**Sarah...x**


	3. Conversations and rat dung

**Here's chapter three of 'School Trip'. It's the chapter where Troy and Gabriella actually have a conversation! XD! It was fun to write so enjoy!**

**Sarah...x**

"Science, English, free...then something i've forgotten..." Gabriella was sorting through her books to find the right ones for her lessons while, at the same time, trying to eat her lunch.

"Gabriella!"

"No, I won't do your homework...Oh...Hey T-Troy"She stammered, as she found herself under the gaze of Troy.

"Hey, listen. Chad said something about the camping trip to me earlier it's about-"

"Sharing a tent?" She finished for him.

"Yeah...that" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. This could go one of two ways. She'd accept that and borrow a REALLY big tent, or she'd go all 'cheerleader' on him and happy dance around him for the rest of his life.

"I guess it's OK, i mean if we like...got to know-"

"each other better"

"yeah...how about we go to the library and sit on those bean bags and just...well...talk"

"okay, lemme just put these books back...Ok, let's go!" she smiled at him, before linking arms with him and smiling like a looney.

"Let's go Honey!" he said with a fake english accent, before they skipped off to the library in fits of laughter.

"Hey! Fist boy!" Taylor yelled at Chad, who was currently trying to find his maths book in his locker.

"Huh? Oh...it's you. Poke girl"

"Oh haha! Not. Have you seen Gabriella?"

"Who the heck is Gabriella?"

"She's about this tall..." Shows with her hands, "Long dark hair, possibly reading a book?"

"Oh! Troy's Girlfriend!"

"She isn't going out with him Chad... Is she?"

"Well anyway, last time i checked the happy couple were heading to the library. Bye poke girl!"

"Whatever. Thanks Chaddy!" Taylor laughed before running off towards the Library.

"WAIT!!"

"What? She exclaimed, looking behind to see Chad jogging up to her.

"First off, NEVER call me Chaddy again. Second, i wanna' see what that girl has that i don't."

"Maybe that she isn't a doof?" She smiled before walking ahead of Chad slightly.

"By the way..."

"What now Chad?"

"Where exactly is the library?"

Taylor sighed. She grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the Library.

"So seriously, you actually did that?" Troy said, in between laughs.

"Yep, i still have the bruise to prove it!" Gabriella laughed with him.

"Omigosh! The cheek of it!" Taylor whispered loudly to Chad. They were trying to hide behind a bookshelf, listen to what Gabriella and Troy were saying, and keep quiet at the same time.

"Ok, so she's a clutz...Why is Troy looking at her like that?" Chad said, curious to know.

"Oh, i don't know...maybe because...HE'S HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH HER!?" Taylor whispered, as loud as anyone could whisper.

"Okay, okay, no need to shout...whisper" The two 'spies' had had enough and turned back out to go to their next lesson.

"Troy, what do we have next?"

"uhhhh...i have no clue? Why should i know?!"

"Becuase, you think it 'rocks'!"

"...You heard that?" He blushed.

"Troy, everybody did. C'mon let's go...Geography awaits us!"

"C'mon camping buddy, let's go find out what Mrs.Lalley has planned for us today"

Gabriella laughed then looked at him like he had two heads.

"What?"

"Geography buddy? What are you, two?!"

"I'm glad someone noticed!" They both laughed, and Troy took her hand. They both smiled at each other, before grabbing their bags and walking to Geography.

"Okay. Today we're going to plan out what we're going to do over the week we are camping and run over the rules. It is only next week after all!" Mrs. Lalley said, hoping for a happy reaction. But nothing happened.

"Ok, discuss with you camping partner what you will eat, and what tent you need etc etc..." She said, clapping her hands and signalling for them to get on with it.

"Alright. We need...food. Ideas?" Gabriella pondered, while looking through the checklist.

"How about...fries!?"

" Troy. We are in a forest. There is no Tesco's in a forest."

"Alright then we'll have fresh bush on monday, twigs and stones on tuesday, chestnuts and rat dung on wednesday, Thursday we'll have...Oh who am i kidding? I'll never survive Wednesday!" Troy said thoughtfully, without looking Gabriella in the eye. As soon as he did, he burst out in hysterics, Gabriella joining in.

"Bolton, Montez! This is serious work! Get on with is properly!" Mrs. Lalley shouted from her desk at the front.

"Yes Mrs. Lalley" They chourosed.

Troy and Gabriella soon finished their checklist, and figured out that Gabriella would supply the flash lights, water, books and her sleeping bag. Troy would bring in the tent, warm jackets, soap and his sleeping bag.

"I can't wait for next week!" Gabriella said smiling.

"I know! It's only two days away!" Troy added.

Now it was Friday, and Chad and Taylor were definatly noticing something stragne about Troy and Gabriella's 'we're just friends' act. Nevertheless, Chad and Taylor were hanging out more too. They spent lunch together, and Taylor was tutoring Chad in science.

Troy and Gabriella became more than friends now. They hung out all the time, hanging around each other's houses, and sat next to each other in the lessons they had together. Troy was also teaching Gabriella Basketball, and she was showing him how to draw a pie chart. Without random apples in it...

The week of the trip was almost upon them. One more day to go, and Troy and Gabriella will be sleeping right next to each other. One more day until...

**This was the most fun chapter to write so far, hope you enjoyed it! Next chappie will be whatever you want it to be, because i have no ideas yet. If you want something to happen let me know and i'll use it if it fits. Review! I never get tired of smiling! Lol.**

**Sarah...x**


	4. Bus rides and tents

**Here's Chapter 4 for you! I just wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed because they helped me figure out what to do different etc etc...Thanks! Enjoy...**

"YEAH! We're going camping, we're going camping!" Troy was bouncing around the school gates screaming 'we're going camping'. Chad and Taylor had finally excepted Troy and Gabriella being friends, so Troy and Gabriella were joining with Chad and Taylor for the group activities.

"Gabs, why do you hang around him? He's a disgrace to the school student body!" Taylor whined, motioning to Troy.

"What about Chad?" She smiled knowing what Taylor's reaction would be.

"CHAD DANFORTH!" Yelling, Taylor stormed up to Chad before he sold a bucket of maggots to some poor freshman.

"Why the heck did he bring a bucket of maggots with him?" Gabriella wondered aloud.

"Because that is what Chad does. In second grade, he bought in seventy-two rolls of loo paper, for a day trip to town!" Troy answered, laughing at the memory.

"OK Boys and Girls, please take your seats on the bus, next to your partners. Then Buckle your seat belts, and off we go!"

"To infinity and beyond!" Chad added to the end of her comment. She glared at him, then sat down at the front of the bus.

Troy and Gabriella sat down next to each other, while Chad and Taylor sat in front of them.

"Omigosh Guys!"

"What Chad?" the rest of the four chorused.

"I have sweets!"

"Did your mother drop you on your head when you were born?" Troy said, winking at Gabriella to play along.

"Oh yeah, That's why you have a really big afro! Because the pressure of the fall produc-"

"Gabs. Now is not the time for a scientific explanation of why Fist boy has an afro" Taylor said, clamping her hand over Gabriella's mouth.

"EEEWWWW! You lil' hand licker..." Gabriella laughed after she had licked her hand, Taylor's face was priceless!

"Ninety nine bottles sitting on a wall and if one fell off..." The whole bus sang. Loudly.

Troy, Gabriella and Taylor had their head in their hands, and were massaging their temples, trying to ignore Chad's yodelling.

"Will this torture ever end?"

"I don't know Troy, I really don't know"

The bus gathered speed as they headed for the open road. The trip was going to last overnight for a little while, so when they stopped for toilet trips, Mrs. Lalley handed out pillows and blankets to each pair.

"Now. The reason I have given you a blanket between two, is because you need to get used to sleeping with your partner. If you don't want to sleep, then fine, but I think you should. Carry on!"

Everyone settled back into their seats, and as soon as someone on the back of the bus yawned, the rest of the bus set off.

"G'night Tay, night Chad!" Gabriella said, settling down to a half lying, half sitting position.

"Night Gabs, night Troy" Came the reply.

"See you in the morning Troy. G'night!" She said, before pulling the blanket up to her neck.

"Night Gab" He smiled, before closing his eyes, and letting the world of dreams lure him in.

"Gab, wake up, we're here!" Troy whispered, trying to coax Gabriella out of her dream. His technique defiantly wasn't working, so he called Chad over to wake her up. Bad idea.

"GABRIELLA, WAKE UP THE FOREST IS WAITING!" Chad yelled in her ear, causing her to scream, wake up, and fall of the seat.  
"Nice going Chad. You almost killed her!"

"Your the one who called me over!"

"Yeah but-"

Gabriella's small voice stopped the argument from going any further.

"Guys, if your gonna' argue, at least help me up before you start!"

"Oh, right...sorry"

The two boys helped her up, tidied the blankets and got off the bus just in time for Taylor to come running up to them with armfuls of stuff.

"This is for you guys..."

Taylor launched a load of bags over to Gabriella and Troy, who staggered at the weight addition.

"And these, are for us!" She smiled at Chad before walking over to a random spot on the ground.

"We'll set up here!" She declared.

"Alright. Then we'll set up...here!" Gabriella said, smiling at Troy.  
"Let's go then" Troy said, before walking over to Gabriella and dumping the bags in a place next to the 'set up' spot.  
After a while, the two got the tent up and their sleeping bags settled in about half an hour. Taylor and Chad weren't having so much luck.

"Will you stop doing that!"

"Will you stop doing THAT!"

"Stop bending the poles!"

"Don't stand on the pegs!"

"Where does this bit go?"  
"Over by the other bit you just asked me the same question for"

"Which bit do you mean?"  
They both looked over at the pile Taylor had pointed to. Every part of the tent was there.

"Do you even know how to put up a tent?"  
"...no...But! I do know how to cook pasta!"

"Chad!...Let's deal with the tent first!"

After three hours, going on four, Chad and Taylor's tent was set up. They looked majorly proud of themselves before looking over at Troy and Gabriella to boast, and found that they were in the middle of un-packing. They sighed, before grabbing their bags and sorting out who would sleep where.

**This was a laugh to write! Especially the part about putting the tents up...Anywho, keep reviewing, and in return, I'll keep writing! Enjoy the rest of the story!**


	5. sleeping bags and wake up calls

**34 reviews?! Wow I didn't think I'd get that many! Thanks a bunch. By the way, I got inspired by ****XxtroyellaxX4ever for an idea that will pop up along the way...**

**This chapter is dedicated to her! Enjoy! XD!**

Everything was silent, the night was dark, and the moon was new. The sound of gentle snoring from a couple of tents was audible, but otherwise...Silence.

"SHUT UP CHAD! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"STOP YOUR SNORING THEN!"

"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING IT'S- ooooo! I have a text!" Taylor squealed, reading the text aloud.

"Dear Taylor and the snore machine – Oh boy. If you two don't shut up, Troy and I will come and murder you in your sleep! Love Gab xxx. I like the love part!"

"Yeah, well it's your fault! If you -"

The sound of the tent being unzipped made them both freeze with fear. Taylor jumped and hid behind Chad when they saw a figure enter their tent.

"Tay and Chad. SHUT UP. I repeat, SHUT UP!"

"Gabriella?" Chad asked, his eyes scanning the figure.

"Yes?"

"Gab, why are you wearing your sleeping bag?"

"It's freezing!...You don't believe it's me do you?"

"No"  
"Not a smidge"

"Fine! But if I get pneumonia, I'll blame you!" The figure unzipped her sleeping bag, to reveal Gabriella in her pyjamas.

"Now, if you don't mind," She placed her sleeping bag on the floor, to prove it was her, "I'll be going back to my tent, and Troy and want to get some sleep! Goodnight!" She stormed out of their tent, and back to her's.

"Uhhh Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that Gab's sleeping bag?"

"HIDE IT!"

"Hey Troy, I'm back, I told them to shut up and -"

"Uhh Gab? I don't quite know how to put this, but...Didn't you leave with your sleeping bag?"  
"Yeah...Why?"  
"Where exactly is it?"

"What are you talking about, I'm wearing- ...Darn! I-I probably just left it in Tay's tent, I'll go get it!"

Troy nodded, and sat up in his sleeping bag. He was never going to get to sleep.

"Tay?! Is my sleeping bag in your tent?" Gabriella questioned, staying outside.

"...Chad? What do I say?" She whispered frantically to Chad.

"Uhhh, N-nn-oo it's not here Gab, G'night now!" Chad said, making it up as he went along, covering up the fact that they had her sleeping bag, and they were hiding it.

"Oh...OK, G'night!" She totally bought the fact that they didn't have it, and went back to her tent. Troy was sitting upright in his sleeping bag, reading the ingredients of a packet of butter.

"Oh, your back...sleeping bag-less..."

"Yeah, Chad and Taylor didn't have it. What do we do know? I guess we could take it in turns sleeping in your sleeping bag"

"Yeah that, course there's that, or you could...um...sleep here..." He said, patting the massive space in his sleeping bag.

"And we could open it up flat out, and use the blanket!"

"Exactly! Now where did we put the blanket...Here!"

"Great! Let's get sorted!"

The two teenagers, fixed Troy's sleeping bag so it was providing as a 'mattress', then the blanket and pillows Mrs. Lalley had given them were used for duvet and pillows.

"All set" Gabriella whispered, settling down into the 'home-made bed'.

"Now, for the last time this morning, seeing as it is 2:30am, Goodnight Gab" He smiled at her before, tucking himself into the bed and drifting into a well earned sleep.

"Tay, do you think they'll realise?" Chad whispered trying to stop worrying. No reply came from the young girl.

"Tay? Aww man! She's gone to sleep!" Chad sighed deeply, before tucking her in, as she had fallen asleep sitting up, and turning around to go to sleep himself.

The sound of a trumpet from a cadet camp rang around the the campsite, waking up everyone within ten miles.

"AHHHHHHH! What the heck?" Troy yelled as he was rudely awoken.

"Troy, is that you?"  
"No gab, It's Mrs. Lalley. We gotta get up before she comes INTO out tent and plays it!"

"I'm up!" Troy laughed at her comment, before stretching and getting out of bed.

"I have to say, that was the worst nights sleep in the history of night sleeps!"

"What you just said, didn't make any sense Gab. Anyway, wanna go make sure Tay and Chad are up? Chad can sleep through an earthquake measuring 10 on the Richter scale!"

"OK!" She smiled, before grabbing his hand, and taking him to Tay and Chad's tent. Troy cleared his throat before starting his very own wake-up call.

"TAY AND CHAD, I REPEAT, TAY AND CHAD GET YOUR SLEEPING BUTTS OUT OF YOUR SLEEPING BAGS!" He yelled, sounding more like his dad at basketball training than anyone else. Including his dad. A reply of groans, and coughing came to tell Gabriella and Troy that they were awake.

"Ok, let's go before breakfast is the leftover toast that somebody coughed up!" Troy gagged, and ran towards the breakfast table.

"Girls and boys, I have something extra special planed for you today!"

"Oh no...This could go one of two ways. She could let us sleep some more, or she will make us trek around a cold, spooky forest in search of clues..." Gabriella whispered to Troy.

"I pick option one."

"Yeah, you would!"

"Today we are going to...

**my first cliffhanger! I don't think its too much of a cliffhanger, but hey. Thanks for all the reviews everyone! And keep reviewing, it inspires me! XD!**


	6. Giant trees and phone calls

**Here is chapter six, hope you like it. Sorry about taking a while to update, I've had this mind-blowing headache so I couldn't think straight. I won't leave a cliffhanger on this one...Or will I? Lol. Enjoy...**

"Today we are going to go on a treasure hunt! There will be a series of clues around the forest, and the pair that finds the treasure first, Wins!" Mrs. Lalley squealed, clapping her hands, obviously happy. But the camping group didn't think it was such a good idea.

"Troy, what did I say again?"

"That they would make us go around a cold spooky forest in search of clues. I quote."

"That is very scary..." Gabriella shivered at her own comment earlier.

"Psychic!" Troy teased, before they were sent off in some direction toward the forest.

As they entered the forest, they took a look around to see if there were any obvious clues lying around.

"Ugh, They always send us to the nicest of places!" Troy said sarcastically.

"Aww c'mon Troy, it isn't that bad!"

"Sure, if you ignore all the howls of doom and sounds of death!"

"Let's go!" Gabriella took his hand and started walking towards a really, really big tree. Troy smiled at her action, but followed her anyway.

"Ok , this tree wouldn't be this big for no reason. Let's look inside!" Gabriella pondered. They walked inside the tree, and sure enough, there was a note inside a cabin, designed as a tree.

"Alright, what does the note say" Troy asked, before picking up the note and reading aloud.  
"It says...'Well done for finding this place, here is a clue for the next one:

I am small,

but very big,

I am a home,

but you wouldn't stay,

I sit very high,

but sometimes very low,

my occupants are small,

and fly above your head."

The two were too busy in trying to figure out the riddle, that they didn't hear the crack of thunder outside, or the pounding of rain ramming against the hollow tree.

"I have it! A bird's nest!" Gabriella exclaimed, jumping up and down with glee.

"Let's go then!"

They walked toward the door and pulled it open.

"Uhhh Gab, I don't think we'll be going anywhere!" Troy said, slightly worried.

"Why- oh. Well then I guess we have to stay here. At least till the rain calms down." Troy nodded, then closed the door.

"Let's see what there is in this little cabin...a fridge...CHEESE! And some chairs...this is like a dream home!"

"What because it has cheese?" Gabriella smiled.

"No Gab, because it's in a tree...Of course because it has Cheese!" Troy said, taking a bite out of the cheese.

"Well, at least we won't starve..." Gabriella pointed out, before joining Troy with the cheese feast.

"Tay, do you know where Troy and Gabriella are?" Chad questioned his partner. A storm was raging, and Troy and Gabriella still hadn't returned from their 'task'.

"No Chad, I don't know. Maybe they are sensible and are sheltering somewhere dry, unlike you who made us run through the rain! My hair will never dry!" Taylor said pointing to her hair.

"Oh big deal! Just go and ask Sharpay for a hair-dryer!"

"You did not just say that!"

"Oh yes I did!"

By now the argument was getting slightly tense. They were yelling at each other, and then sighed and turned away from each other. Suddenly a huge crack of thunder became...

"CHAD SAVE ME!"

"TAYLOR! HELP ME!" They jumped into each other's arms and shivered, until they realised how stupid they must have looked.

"Do you reckon they'll be looking for us?" Gabriella pondered, fiddling with a cushion that was on the couch.

"What, Chad and Taylor?"

"Yeah..."

"Nah, not if there's food around." He said solemnly, before looking Gabriella in the eye and laughing. He grabbed another piece of bread, before sitting down next to Gabriella. She smiled at him, before plopping the cushion down, and facing Troy.  
"You know, there isn't another soul I'd rather be stuck in a tree with" She smiled, but was serious all the same.

"Yeah, I'll never forget this moment...Stuck in a tree with my best friend" Troy said, imitating a two year old on the 'best friend' part. He looked into her eyes, placing his hand over hers, leaning in...

"I have an idea! I'll call Troy and see where he is!"

"Chad, are you sure that's a good idea, remember after the triple win?"

"Oh c'mon! They wouldn't be doing something like that!"

Even with Taylor trying to convince him it was a bad idea, he pressed call and waited for Troy to pick up.

Troy's face was millimetres from Gabriella's when his cellphone rang. He groaned and picked up, not bothering to check caller ID.

"Talk to me"

"Troy! Man, where are you?!"

"Ccchhaaadddd...Did you not even consider that I might be in the middle of something before you called?"

"Nope. Now where the heck are you?"

"In a tree. With Gabriella."

"No, seriously."

"I am in a tree! Gabi and I found a clue in here, but when we went to go out again, the storm came. Now can I go?"  
"Yeah, I'll tell Mrs Lalley-" Chad's voice was cut off by Troy putting the phone down, and walking back over to Gabriella.

"Sorry about that, Chad was on the phone wondering where we were"  
"I told you they'd be looking for us!"

"Yeah, but...They took their time...and there was probably food and..."

"Admit it Troy, I won! I was right!" Gabriella laughed, happy dancing around the tree.

"Hey, since we'll be going soon, wanna engrave out names in the tree?"

"Yeah!"

Troy laughed at her childishness, before grabbing a pencil from the table and writing Troy in wobbly writing.

"Here, your go, write it there..." He said handing her the pen and motioning to a spot next to his name. She did so, but because Gabriella was too long and used up too much effort, she just wrote Gabi.

"That looks so good!" Gabriella laughed, and put the pencil back.

"You know, we should come back here and see if it's still there in like, five years or something!"

"I like that, let's pinky swear!" Troy smiled, sticking his pinky out,

"What are you, like five?"

"Six in November!" Troy joked, and Gabriella laughed, linking her pinky with his.

"Knock Knock!" Taylor's voice rang through the tree, shocked to find them staring into each other's eyes, their pinkys linked.

"Guys!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Tay" Gabriella said, unlinking her pinky with Troy's and hugging Taylor.

"Troy!"

"Hey Chad"  
"We were worried about you man!"

As soon as he said this, Gabriella laughed and yelled 'I WON' and happy danced around Troy, before he caught her waist and pulled her close to him, it looked like he was going to kiss her. But he didn't, he just smiled and whispered to her,

"I'll get you back" Staring straight into her eyes. Gabriella smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sure you will Wildcat"

**So I bet you all hate Chad now...At least I do. Lol! So what do you think? Tell me in a review! They make me smile, and after being ill, I want to smile! Lol. Review! **


	7. Treasure, But it is what you think?

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Here is chapter 7, and it's the second night of camping, Enjoy! XD!**

After the return of Troy and Gabriella, the camping group trudged back to the campsite at sometime after midnight.

"You know, my mum told me to get early nights. So far, that isn't happening!" Gabriella said,when she flopped down onto her sleeping bag. Chad and Taylor had finally decided to 'find' her sleeping bag and give it to her.

"Well Gab, as i always say, rules are there to be broken..." Troy said cut off by a yawn.

"Even so, i'm gonna' go to sleep before-" She yawned then continued,

"Before that. G'night Troy" She said before lying down.

"What, is that all i get? G'night Troy?"

"Fine. If you're good, you'll get a hug" She said, before closing her eyes. A few seconds later, she screamed and nerally jumped five foot in the air.

"TROY! Why did you tickle me?"  
"Becasue i felt like it, and i never said i was done..." He said mischeviously, before tickling her once again. Gabriella was laughing uncontrolobly, and Troy was laughing with her.

"T-t-troy! I can't- b...breath!" She managed to get out, inbetween giggles.

"Oh ok then, i'll stop, because if you can't breath, i can't do this..." He leaned down to kiss her, before Mrs. Lalley burst into their tent. They sprang apart, blushing like tomatos.

"Troy, Gabriella! The noise coming from your tent is not acceptable. Most of us are trying to sleep!"

"Sorry Mrs. Lalley" They grumbled, before lying down and closing their eyes to get some sleep.

The rude awakening at eight in the morning by a trumpet sounded through the campsite. A chorus of 'we're up' and groans came from the various tents scattered around the ground.

"Trrrooooyyy, it's time to wake up!" Gabriella said, trying to wake Troy up. Litte did she know, he was already awake, he was just pretending to see what she would do.

"Troy! Get your butt out of bed!" Gabriella tried, but 'failed'. Troy was fighting back his laughs, as she repeatedly poked him, or shoved his shoulder.

"C'mon Troy, I'm not in the mood! Don't make me do what i don't want to do!" Troy smiled, yes he did!

Gabriella sighed, walked over to him and whispered into his ear,

"Trooyy, Sharpay wants to kiss you!" She smiled at her own joke, but it didn't work. So she lay on top of him. This was awfully uncomfortabe for Gabriella, as he was 'sleeping' on his side, but she tried this technique anyway. She blew in his face, before she got side-tracked, and brushed a peice of his hair out of his eyes.

"You have no idea how much i want to kiss you right now. You and your too-good-to-be-true good looks. But hey, dreams don't come true..."  
She was cut off by Mrs. Lalley walking into their tent, declaring that breakfast was ready. She merely nodded before getting off Troy, and grabbing her shoes.

"Troy, if you don't wake up now, you'll get no breakfast." She said, walking past him. She stumbled out of the tent, and walked about fivve centimetres, before someone grabbed her waist and spun her around.

"Troy! My gosh your a heavy sleeper!" Gabriella laughed as she linked arms with him, walking towards the breakfast table.

"Yeah well...Hey! They have jam this morning!" He said, avoiding the subject, as he knew he was rubbish at lying. He was in a really happy mood after what Gabriella had said, and even gave Chad the last breakfast muffin.

"As yesterday's treasure hunt was prosponed, due to the wether, it will continue today! Off you go, same places, and be back by five!" Mrs. Lalley ordered, before walking off to tidy the campsite.

"To the tree?"

"To the tree!" Gabriella agreed, as they walked off to hte tree to hang out and pretend to have found clues.

"Chad, should we go this way or...that way?"

"Over there!" Chad said, pointing to a clump of bushes, the last clue said,

I am a clump,

and i'm green,

my charms may be sweet,

but they aren't what they seem...

It must mean a clump of bushes, with berries. They're poisenous!"

"Wow Chad, that's the most itelligent thing i have ever heard you say!" Taylor laughed, before running over to the bushes, and picking up a note.

"Okay, so it says, Congratulations, see if you can find the treasure...

Twenty steps north,

five steps west,

ten steps south,

forty steps east"

They did as they were told on the page, and came to a sight that astounded them. A huge decorated box, that looked like a pirate treasure chest. They cmiled, looked at eachother, then ran towards the box at full speed.

"Pull on three, one, two, three!" The box burst open, and their eyes widened at the sight that was...

"SO, what's your favourite sport?" Troy asked, as they were in the middle of Ask Each Other Anything.

"Uhhh...Track...i think..." Gabriella decided, then thought of an evil question to ask Troy...

"So, you being the golden boy of East High, must like osmeone in school, Who is she?" Gabriella smiled, eager to find out who it was. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Troy froze. He liked her, but he couldn't tell her that. Not yet anyway.

"Uhhh...Well you see, i don't actually like anyone...so yeah"

"Seriously? I would have thought you'd have liked the head cheerleader, or even Sharpay..."

"How could you think i'd like Sharpay?! She's an evil b-"

"Troy, language!" Gabriella joked, but he took her seriously, and suddenly started rambling.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean, the, it, but...Huh?" He carried on, pointing to random things, making Gabriella laugh. He stopped then looked at her.

"You are so beautiful..." He wondered aloud, and froze when he realised Gabriella had heard him.

"I mean...Well as a...friend..." He suddenly gave up trying to explain. He faced her then he just lent in and kissed her. She was shocked, but then kissed back, her arms went around his neck, his around her waist. They broke apart, and Troy looked into her eyes. She looked into his and stayed silent.

"Now would be the time to say something..." Troy whispered nervously, waiting for her response.

"I...

**I bet you all hate me now for leaving it there. Lol. You'll have to wait and see what happens. Review and i'll update quicker, if you want me to. And if you have any ideas of what to put in it, tell me! I love readin what you put.**


	8. Cheese and moonlit forests

**So, what will Gabriella say? Sorry for the long-ish wait, I had to do an essay :(. Ah well, it's here now, and that's what matters, so get reading! Lol XD.**

"What are they doing?!" Taylor asked, in an almost speechless manner.

"Well it looks like their kissing"

"Oh really? Because I didn't notice.. Of course they were kissing you doof! What did you think they were doing? Eating Cheese?" Taylor rambled, Causing Chad to think intently.

"What if the treasure was there, but they moved it, and we caught them kissing instead of the treasure" Chad said, having a randomly smart moment.

"You do have a point. Wow, I don't get to say that too often..."

"Hey!"

"Sorry. So all we need to do to get the treasure, is go and see them and ask if they saw any treasure lying around when they got there." Taylor decided, Chad nodding in a agreement. They shut the treasure chest and walked off in the direction of the Giant tree.

* * *

"I...I-the..." Gabriella stammered, unable to find the right words.

"I know, I shouldn't have done it, I'll go and tell Mrs. Lalley tha-"

"It's not that. It's just I wasn't ready, I just want to be friends..." Total lie. She didn't want to be just friends, she just wasn't expecting him to feel the same way.

"Oh...ok. Friends." Troy said, trying to hide his disappointment. Gabriella sighed as he walked around the tree to where they had engraved their names. He sighed. That was when he had decided he was going to tell her how he felt So much for that.

"Hey guys!" The cheery voices of Chad and Taylor cut through the silence, breaking Troy out of his thoughts.

"This doesn't look too good Chad..." Taylor whispered, motioning to the pair who were looking more depressed than ever.

"Hey Guys." Troy said, in the most fake happy tone in the history of fake happy tones.

"We found the treasure. It's in here. But we caught you two sorta...making out on the couch instead. Was there anything on the table when you got here?"

"Uhhh..."

"Cheese!" Gabriella finished for Troy, who was staring at her, in a way that 'only friends' would do it.

"So the treasure was cheese. Cheese!!! Where is it did you say?"  
"In Troy's digestive system." Gabriella said plainly, before walking out of the tree, deciding that she couldn't take it any more. Troy, Chad and Taylor exchanged strange looks, wondering what she would do.

* * *

"Why did I have to say that?! It was stupid thing that meant nothing...I do like him. Heck I may even love him. But now what do I do..." Gabriella spoke to herself, walking through the forest with the sun setting.

"He probably doesn't even like me, he was probably just dared to do that, or threatened. There, Gabriella you did it. You figured it out." She answered her problem, but deep down inside her something new she was wrong.

"And now I bet (**a.n. On it:D**) he hates me for doing that. Maybe he doesn't even want to be friends..." Gabriella sighed, before sitting down on a log and shivering with the cold. The sun had set, and so had the temperature. Wrapping her arms around herself to keep her as warm as she could, she cursed herself for taking her jacket off in the tree.

"Stupid setting sun, stupid jacket..."

Suddenly, she felt a jacket slung around her shoulders, and a pair of familiar arms hug her from behind. Troy's head rested on her shoulder as she leaned on him.

"Your wrong about two things Gab..."

"What?"

"I do like you, more than you know, and I could never hate you, even if I tried."

"How long were you here?"

"Long enough to know that you don't wanna' be 'just friends'. And neither do I..." He trailed off, almost scared to see her reaction. Surprisingly, she didn't say anything, she just scooted closer to him. Troy chuckled, same old Gabi. He started to kiss her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Trooyy...Tha- That's not f-f-fa-fair...!" She managed to get out, before a throaty moan took over her speech. She turned around in his arms, so she was facing him, and kissed him. She kissed him like never before, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled against her lips, before placing his arms either side of her waist. She stood up, not breaking the kiss, and wrapped her legs around his waist. His arms adjusting to hold her, while she put her hands either side of his face. Suddenly, Troy pulled away.

"You do realise, the whole 'I just wanna be friends' never really worked out..." He trailed off smiling before she replied,

"I don't care about that, I just care about this-" She was cut off by Troy kissing her square on the lips. Smiling, she kissed him back, and so the night began.

* * *

"So, what do you think Gab and Troy are doing right now?"

"Making out under a moonlit sky."

"Chad, seriously"

"And I'm serious! I put cameras on their shirts when I hugged them, so I could know when they got back together!"  
"Oh you are such a sicko!" She laughed before grabbing the screen.

"We should let them have their privacy!" Taylor announced, before sneaking a look at the screen.

"Hey!" Chad said, before locking it in the fridge so no-one could see it.

"Fine. Hey, what's this?" Taylor said, curiously eyeing up the engraving on the tree.

'Troy heart Gabi'

"Awww they admitted their undeniable love for each other in a tree!"  
"No Tay, I think it's more of a Troy did the heart in secret thing, because otherwise, Gabriella would have never ran off into the middle of a forest." Chad said smartly.

"Whatever!"

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the bench. Talking to each other about anyone and anything.

"What do you think Tay and Chad are doing right now?"  
"Eating" Troy replied, chuckling.

"Meany"

"That's why you love me!"

"If I didn't I would punch you right now!"

"Oh haha...Hey Gab?" Troy said, suddenly serious.

"yeah?"

"Do you wanna...Be my girlfriend?"

"Do you not think the kissing answered that?"

"Yeah...but say yes, it sounds better."

"...Ok...Yes Troy, I will be your girlfriend. Even though you are a basketball loving doof who thinks he can get away with anything just by kissing me!"

"Thanks Gab. Hey!" He sad, realising what she had said.

"Run, run, as fast as you ca-" Gabriella started to sing the children rhyme, but Troy caught her around the waist.

"Everyone can catch you because your _my _Gingerbread woman!" Troy altered it, to fit their position.

"Are you saying I'm made of Gingerbread?!" Gabriella exclaimed, jokingly.

"Oh yeah, and I'm the big, bad wolf wh-"

"Don't even start Troy."  
"Ok, I'm stopping..."

Troy took her hand, as they started to walk through the moonlit forest back to the camp-site.

"Do you think Mrs. Lalley will be mad?"

"No, she'll think we have bonded because she is amazing at pairing people up"

"Good answer Bolton. Now get in your tenet!" Mrs. Lalley popped up out of nowhere, frightening the life out of Gabriella.

"We're going now Mrs. Lalley" Gabriella answered for the both of them, and they headed to their tent to get some sleep. Only to be awoken by none other than, Taylor and Chad...Oh joy.  
"Hey the happy couple!"

"One. How the hell did you know? Two. If you ever come into out tent at...half three in the morning, I will kill you!"

"What Troy said" Gabriella yawned, not having the energy to say anything more.

"Listen, you guys, we have a plan for tomorrow's tr-"

"Tay, their asleep already, I told you to leave it 'till the morning"

"Oh like your always right!" She whispered back, before heading back to their own tent to go to sleep.

"Yes Gab, it worked!"  
"Told you it would. Faking sleep always does the trick."

"Well, goodnight anyway"

"Goodnight Troy" She said, before kissing him softly on the lips and rolling over to catch some shut-eye.

**Well there's Chapter eight. Hoped you guys liked it. I actually surprised myself with the amount of Troyella I put in this chapter...Ah well, please review! XD.**


	9. Kisses and Rain

**Thanks for all the support guys, here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad all awoke to the sound of thunder and rain.

"Oh great. Bad weather..." Gabriella mumbled from deep beneath her sleeping bag. As she emerged, she found Troy's arm carelessly slung over the top of her body, and him snoring away like a thunder storm on it's own.

"Troy, move your arm!" He grunted and rolled over, facing the opposite direction.

"Typical. He goes to sleep first, but wakes up last. Damn it Troy, we can't do anything today!" Gabriella said, while peeking out of their tent. Finally Troy opened his eyes, saw Gabriella was pre-occupied, and sneaked up behind her. Just as he was about to poke her sides,

"Don't even think about it" She said, without even turning around.

"How did you-"

"I know you." She said, turning round, "and I know what you do"

"Party killer..." He mumbled, sliding his arms around her waist and leaning his forehead against hers.

"You were the one wh-"

Gabriella's words were drained out by Troy's lips on hers. Gabriella pulled away,

"Troy, as much as I want to do this, we can't, so let's go see Mrs. Lalley and find out what we're going to do today..."

"Yeah, you're right."

Seconds after Troy had agreed, Mrs. Lalley poked her head into their tent.

"Speaking of the devil..." Troy whispered to Gabriella, making her smile.

"Montez, Bolton, We don't have anything planed for today's activity, so you are free to stay in your tent all day if you wish. Breakfast will be in an hour."

She left the tent, leaving a bewildered Troy and Gabriella.

"What, so we can just sit in our tent..."

"All day..."

"Sleeping..."

"Eating sweets..."

"lounging about..."

"YEAH!" They both said together, before flopping down onto their sleeping bags, and fumbling around for their sweets they had brought.

"Sweet race!" Troy declared, handing him and Gabriella ten sweets.

"You're on!" She replied, shoving three sweets in her mouth.

* * *

Chad and Taylor were still asleep when Mrs. Lalley got round to their tent, so she just wrote a not and stuck it on their tent roof. About ten minutes later, Chad woke up, And because Chad woke up, Taylor woke up.

"You had to go and kick my sleeping bag didn't you Chad?!"  
"I didn't take in my surroundings when I stretched my legs!"  
"That's your excuse?!"

"Yeah!"

"An- What the heck is in your hair?"

Chad placed a hand on his afro to find that a sticky not was nestled in it.

"_To Chad and Taylor,_

_Today we don't have anything planed, so you are_

_free to do what you want today._

_Breakfast in half an hour._

_Mrs. Lalley_"

Mrs. Lalley's handwriting was sprawled across the paper, and as soon as Chad was finished, Taylor added.

"Do what you want Chad, Anything you want!" Taylor said, before grabbing the note. Suddenly Chad kissed her, much to Taylor's bewilderment, but she kissed back, his arms were hugging her waist, but he pulled back, looking into her eyes.

"What was that Chad?" Taylor whispered,

"You said do what you want" Chad smiled at her, before walking off to grab a packet of sweets. Immediately, Taylor picked up her phone and called Gabriella.

* * *

"...They were surrounding me, so I stole the ball and shot from centre court, as soon as the ball went into the basket, I knew we'd won."

"Ok, so if you score from centre, you get extra points?"  
"Yeah, and I happen to be an expert at-"

"Expanding you ego!" Gabriella joked.

"Hey, that was not-" Troy's voice was cut off by Gabriella's phone ringing.

"Hang on...Hello?"

"GABRIELLA!" Taylor yelled so loud, Gabriella had to take the phone away from her ear to avoid ear damage.

"TAYLOR!"

"WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?"

"Well, you started it...What were you calling for?"

"Chad kissed me!"

"Omigosh girl!"

"I thought you should know, and the fact that I had to tell someone..."

"Ah well. Tay, Troy and I are going to get breakfast now, see you later!" She hung up and then turned to Troy.

"So, we're going to breakfast?" Troy asked jokingly, knowing she only said that to get off the phone.

"No..."

"Thought so. What did Tay want?" Troy asked, stuffing sweets into his mouth.

"Chad kissed her."

"I knew he would end up kissing her. On the bus home from when we got paired up, he couldn't stop talking about her."

"Oh fair enough. So, what do you want to do today?"

"Well, seeing as the weather sucks, I'm stuck in a tent with my girlfriend and a packet of sweets, I'm really stuck for ideas" Troy said sarcastically.

"Oh haha..."

* * *

"Chad...W-why did you kiss me earlier?"

"Because I wanted to"

"Yeah, but why did you want to?"

"Because. Your beautiful, smart and cute when your angry"  
"Oh, well there you go..."

"Yeah...Why did you kiss back?"

"...I thought you were Tom Cruise"

"No, seriously...?" Chad said, sounding slightly worried.

"I'm only messing with you, I kissed back because I like you. And have done for a very long time"

"Then why didn't you say something?"

"Because you're a jock, and I'm a nerd, these things aren't met to happen"

"Well this is the second time it's happened, so I wouldn't worry"

"Second?"

"Yeah, Troy and Gabriella."  
"mmmm..."

"So, Tay, where do we go from here?"

"...here" She said, before kissing him once more. He smiled, before kissing back, but then pulling away.

"Tay, do want to be my girlfriend?"

"seriously?"

"Well if I wasn't serious, would I have kissed back just then?"

"Ok fine."

"Ok fine to the girlfriend, or the point I made?"

"The point. Yes to the girlfriend."

"So, I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend!"  
"One condition"

"What?"

"I get to be the boyfriend!" Taylor laughed at his comment, before pulling him back into a kiss.

* * *

"Troy, I'm so bored...All we've done is talked, eaten sweets, kissed occasionally, why don't we go and explore the camp-site or something like that?"

"Okay, let's go explore!" Troy said, leaping up and imitating Superman.

"Alright Superman, let's go before your ego explodes!"

She laughed, before putting her trainers on and walking outside.

"Well at least the rain has stopped!" She said, getting no reply from Troy. He came up behind her and picked her up, bridal style.

"Let us go, Superwoman!"

"Troy, put me down!"  
"Ok!" He said before plopping her down on wet grass.

"Not here!"

"Well you sai-"

"I don't care what I said, just please, help me up!" He took her hand, and pulled her back up. She smiled and hugged him randomly.

"Not that I don't like this, but, why are you hugging me?"

"Because you're my superman" Came a muffled reply.

"Thanks Gab..." He said, kissing the top of her head. She pulled back and he took her hand as they wandered around the camp-site.

**What do you think? A lil' Chaylor here and there...What do you guys want Troy and Gabriella to do and or find out while walking around a wet camp-site? Please review! XD!**


	10. Rain and water bottles

**Hello! I'm back! I am sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! What is it, five months? Jeez, that's long. Well, to be perfectly truthful I totally forgot about this story, because I got a new computer recently- Well, a couple of months ago, and it was only that I was going through my files that I found it again! But I have to say a special thanks to Spongefn for reminding me about this. Well, here you go, Chapter 10!**

Troy and Gabriella sloshed through the grass, occasionally splashing each other, but not really doing anything.

"When do you reckon we should go and get breakfast?"  
"Is your stomach the only thing you think about?"  
"No"

"Troy" She said, stopping and looking at him with a 'of course you don't' look on her face.

"I don't! I think about you a lot too you know!" He said, his eyes searching her face in desperation.

"Okay. Girls and food. There – I figured your brain out and it took me what," She stopped to look at her watch, "Five seconds?!" She smiled, swinging their linked hands dramatically through the air.  
"Don't criticise my brain. Just because it's the size of a pea doesn't mean anything!"  
"Troy, do you realize how stupid you sound when you say that?!" She joked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"That came out wrong didn't it?" He mumbled into her hair, before pulling back.

"No seriously, we should go and get breakfast now" Gabriella only shook her head, before they turned to go to the breakfast table.

Everyone was grouped around the breakfast table, stuffing their faces with jam sandwhiches and cereal. Chad, being Chad, was being dared to see how fast he could eat the entire contents of a cereal box.

"You'd think it was national Chad day or something!" Troy whispered to Gabriella as they neared the crowds. Minutes later, Chad emerged from the people and jogged over to them.  
"Chad, you have a little...something on your face" Gabriella motioned around her mouth, as there was milk and chocolate stains all over his face. He grinned and wiped it on the back of his hand and announced,

"It should be National Chad Day today!" Cheers followed him, as well as laughter from Troy and Gabriella as they referred to the comment Troy had made moments before. He ran off to his "adoring fans" while Troy and Gabriella settled down to eat what was left from Chad's rampage.

"What do you want to do today?" Troy asked through a mouthful, before grinning at Gabriella, who, being as polite as she was, swallowed before speaking.

"I heard there are some team games going on, and then after that, a camp fire is being set up with marshmallows, when it gets dark of course" She added, smiling.

"Sounds like a bowl full of fun"

"You missed out the coco pops"

"Huh?" Troy asked, bewildered.

"You know that advert, ummm...How does it go again...Oh yeah!" Troy looked even more confused as she muttered to herself trying to remember whatever 'it' was.

"You know that advert! 'Coco pops and milk make a bowl full of fun!'" She sang laughing when realization spread across Troy's wide eyes.

* * *

"Attention everyone!" Mrs. Lalley;'s voice rang through the camp, and many tired heads emerged from within their tents.

"This can't be good" Chad whispered to Taylor as they turned towards where the teacher stood.

"As some of you may be aware, the weather has cleared up"  
"Well done" Chad muttered sarcastically, making Taylor snort with laughter.

"Something wrong, Taylor?"  
"No, Mrs. Lalley, just...a sneeze" She said lamely, causing Troy, Gabriella and Chad to burst into laughter.

"That's enough!" Everyone eventually quieted down, but many conversations lingered on.

"As I was saying, Team games will be help in the field just to the east of this campsite. I expect to see many of you appear to these events" A chorus of groans followed from some of the lazier kids who's idea of a good day out was sleeping in the tent and stuffing their faces with sweets.

"And then later, an old campsite favourite, marshmallows by the fire" She said, clapping her hands with joy, before turning around and dismissing the students away from her attention.

"Great, so a bunch of running around, and then setting some marshmallows on fire. Wonderful!" Taylor exclaimed, maybe Chad smile.  
"Don't worry, I'll save you from the running torture"  
"And how do you propose you do that?"  
"I have no idea, but it sounded cool so I just said it..." He trailed off, before grabbing Taylor's hand and taking her back to the tent to 'talk'.

* * *

After lunch, which mainly consisted of sweets, or anything that contained high levels of sugar, the group headed east towards the field.

"You know, I don't have such a good feeling about that" Gabriella said, pointing upward at the threatening dark clouds that followed them to the field.

"They'll hold off" Chad said, confident. Gabriella just shrugged and walked closer to Troy, the wind was picking up.

"At least I hope it holds off" Chad muttered, closing his jacket and pulling Taylor closer to his side.

As they arrived, a 'fun' looking obstacle course awaited them, with Mrs. Lalley standing in front, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"I'm so glad you showed up! Everyone ready for a fun event?" She said, over-enthusiastically. There was no response, however she carried on.

"Please get into groups of four and stand over by the hurdles" She called over the wind, and everyone began to organise themselves

"Right then, we shall begin by-" Mrs. Lalley's voice was cut off by a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder from close by. (_To all those fellow Twilighters, Vampires are playing baseball! :D_)

"Oh dear" She said, signalling for everyone to gather closer.

"Now, nobody panic, it's just a small storm, it'll pass" She said, her voice shaky. The sky began to darken, with only the occasional flash of Lightning lighting up the field. Troy pulled Gabriella close to his chest in a protective gesture, and Chad did the same to Taylor.

"We're going to be fine" Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear, kissing her hair.

"When we get back, I'm going to bed, and nothing is going to get me back out of it. Ever" She muttered, wrapping her arms around Troy. Although they were together, Troy and Gabriella both jumped when an especially loud clap of Thunder was heard up ahead. (_Emmett :D_)

Occasionally the storm would calm down enough for everyone to think it was over, but then the lightning would flash and everyone would huddle closer to their friends for cover.

* * *

Eventually the storm passed, but a drizzle stayed. Not that it would have made much difference it it wasn't raining, as the field was water-logged and everyone was already soaked.

"Right, I think the best thing we can do now is all head back to the camp. Hopefully, the rain would have stopped enough for us to roast the marshmallow later" Mrs. Lalley ended on a hopeful note, and began to lead the five minute walk back to the campsite.

"I'm glad that darned field isn't too far from the site, otherwise I could have crawled back" Troy said, collapsing onto his sleeping bag."  
"Your so lazy!"  
"I know" He grinned, before pulling Gabriella down beside him.

"But what I don't understand is the fact that you love P.E and Basketball, yet you hate walking five minutes in the rain"

"Well, that's easy. I hate the rain"

"So it makes you lazy?"  
"Pretty much, yeah" He smiled, before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

* * *

"So, Tay. What the heck do we do now?"  
"Play a game. Let's play...I spy"

"Okay. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with 'T'"

"Tent"  
"Yes. Your go"  
"Okay. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with 'C'"  
"Chad"  
"This is boring, let's play something else" Taylor laughed. Playing I Spy in a tent isn't the best idea.

"Okay then. Let's play Chess"  
"No."  
"Okay, you suggest something better"  
"Basketball"  
"In a tent"

"Okay, maybe not"

"Uhh...We could go and catch up with Troy and Gab"  
"Okay"

The two headed out of heir tent and entered the realms of Troy and Gabriella's tent. Taylor and Chad emerged from the opening in their tent to find the two asleep in each other's arms.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Taylor whispered,  
"Yeah, you're right"

"Let's wake them up!" She rubbed her hands together in a silent evil way, before getting Troy's water bottle from his bag.

"On three, squirt them"

"Okay. One...Two...Three!" They pressed the sides of the bottle together, making the water spurt from the top, and onto Troy's face. He awoke with a start, jolting upright, and looking around the tent, with water droplets flicking off his hair.

"Oh, thanks guys" He said sarcastically.

"What's going on?" Gabriella's voice came from behind Troy.

"Tay and Chad squirted me with water"  
"Troy?"

"Yeah"  
"Kill them for me?" She said, and the others could hear the smile in her voice.

"You heard her" He said, shrugging his shoulders and threatening them with his water bottle. They screamed and ran out of the tent with laughter, and Troy smiled.

"Done"

"Thanks"

**Well, there you go. Chapter 10 done and dusted. Finished. Over. But there's still Chapter 11 and 12 and 13 etc etc. Promise I'll update miles faster than I did with this chapter. Sorry. Again. If you forgive me, please review; If you don't I'll understand. I did kinda screw up lol. Happy reading.**


End file.
